


X Marks the Place

by smaragdbird



Category: Push (2009)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>City to city, country to country they grow closer through time and saving each other's lives</p>
            </blockquote>





	X Marks the Place

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [smallfandomfest](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/)

They meet in St. Petersburg when Henry is still a junior agent of Division and Victor is a kid with an incredible amount of talent and a short temper.

Henry watches Victor decimate a whole group of mafia thugs in a snowy alley and claps when the last man’s neck twists and kills him without ever being touched.

“Impressive work kid. I could use someone like you.”

“Who sent you?” Victor asks in heavily accented English. “If Luchenko-“

But Henry stops him right there, starting to Push but Victor moves a piece of metal to deflect the Push.

“Try that again and you’re dead”, Victor hisses. 

“I never had a man stand up to me like that.” Henry is more than impressed. If he can tame the kid he could be useful, very useful.

“Then your men are stupid.”

Henry tilts his head as if to concede that Victor has a point. “Guess that means no then.” He turns to walk away, deliberately slowly until he hears Victor yell, “Wait.”

Henry smiles.

/

They have their first mission together in La Paz. 

Victor watches as Henry Pushes the woman to put the gun into her mouth and pull the trigger. He soon learns that it’s Henry’s favourite method to deal with baggage. 

Victor vows to never look the man in the eye.

/

In Budapest Victor takes a bullet for Henry the first time. It’s his job since Henry treats him more like a body guard than a Division agent. Still it’s a stupid mistake and he could kick himself for letting it happen.

“We need to work on your reflection”, Henry tells him when he wakes up in the hospital. There’s a plaster on the inside of his elbow and later the doctor tells him that he’s lucky his friend has the same blood type as he does.

“I’m not fired?” Victor asks and Henry looks at him as if he’s being deliberately obtuse.

“You’re the best I’ve ever seen. We don’t fire people for one mistake. That’d be a waste.”

Victor remembers the woman in La Paz but he still looks Henry in the eye. “Thanks, boss.”

“Rest, Victor”, Henry says and rests his hand on Victor’s shoulder. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

/

“We need to work on you going on missions without me”, Victor echoes Henry’s words from Budapest after the disaster that was Joel Gant.

Henry gives him an unimpressed look that is ruined by the gash over his left brow.

“The boy escaped”, Victor tells him and puts a file down in front of him. “That’s our next target.”

“A seer.”

Victor nods. “Claire Holmes. HQ thinks she’s amongst the best seers in the world. And she has a daughter, three years old.”

Their eyes meet: leverage. It’s nice when their targets make their job easier for them.

/

In Sapporo Victor learns that unsurprisingly he can drink Henry under the table without even trying. Not that Henry is a lightweight but Victor is Russian. Half his blood is made of vodka.

He also learns that Henry trusts him, a drunken confession spilling from Henry’s lips while Victor drags him from the table to his futon. If he wasn’t so drunk he’d consider using his power but as it is, he’d rather not throw Henry into a wall.

/

They kiss in Cape Town for the first time to maintain their cover. The number of states where homosexuality is a crime may be down to 11 worldwide but that doesn’t mean it’s universally accepted yet and most people prefer not to look too closely.

It’s Victor who makes the move but Henry who kisses him back. He’s pretty good at it, too. They separate as soon as their pursuers have passed but Henry gives him a lingering look as if he has to rearrange his whole world.

Victor knows the feeling.

/

They find their target three countries later in Lilongwe. Neither of them has brought up the kiss yet. Victor thinks it’s a fucking shame because if Henry’s as good in bed as he’s at kissing it should be a crime not to sleep with him.

He hasn’t thought about Henry like this before. And if he had it’d be nothing more than a superficial acknowledgement that Henry was an attractive man. However now that he has, he cannot stop thinking about it. 

Victor is not a man that’s used to wanting but not having. He has few scruples left but Henry is not only his friend and his colleague, mostly he’s dangerous and that’s what’s holding him back.

/

“We should celebrate”, Henry says once they have handed over their target and received the reward. Around them Lilongwe is bustling with life under a setting sun. Victor loves it, the life, the energy swirling around them like a maelstrom.

“What do you have in mind?”

Henry gives him an enigmatic smile. “You’ll see.”

/

Henry has him crowded against the wall and Victor is once more reminded that while Henry is only an inch taller than him, he has the stature of a giant. Victor looks him straight in the eyes, not the least afraid that Henry could Push him. They’re so close he can feel Henry’s breath on his skin.

Kiss me, Victor thinks, just go ahead and kiss me. He wants Henry to make this step, needs to know that Henry wants this as much as he does.

For long moment nothing happens but the second it looks as if Henry’s going to turn away, Victor closes the distance between them and kisses him. He’s not letting Henry walk away again. Not this time. 

Henry kisses him back, just like last time but this time it’s not just a distraction and Victor wants more than just a kiss. He doesn’t care if this will ruin everything. He’s not going to stop until he has what he wants or until Henry pushes him away. 

/

“Do you think you could Move yourself?” Henry asks when they’re on a train to Milano. 

Victor shakes his head. “Doesn’t work like that. Although I could move your world, if you want.”

This thing between them, whatever it is, is new enough that he doesn’t know how Henry will react.

“I can do it with the blink of an eye”, Henry replies with a lazy smile.

“Doesn’t do much for you though, does it?” Victor asks while under the table he drags his foot along Henry’s calf.

“Maybe I like watching”, Henry replies as his own foot answers in kind.

“Do you?” Victor is genuinely curious.

Henry shakes his head. 

/

“I love you”, Henry gasps into the skin of his neck as he fucks Victor against a window in Shanghai’s highest hotel. They have a room right at the top and below them the city is sprawling, streets like golden veins branching out, intersecting and finally vanishing in the distance.

“Move my world?” Victor asks, turning his head enough so that he can kiss Henry.

“I might learn to like watching as long as I watch you”, Henry tells him, his voice low and rough.

The glass feels cool against his skin just as Henry is a solid, hot line against his back. He’s close and so is Henry, Victor can tell by his voice. When he comes he knows it’s as close to flying as he’s over going to get.

/

Victor always knew he’d die fighting, knew it long before he even met Henry. He just didn’t know where it’d be. Fifteen years ago it looked like it would be St. Petersburg.

Turns out it’s Hong Kong instead.

At least Henry made it out alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
